Wer ist Draco Malfoy?
by Anyanka3
Summary: Eine kleine Interpretation über Draco Malfoy. R%R!!!


Hier eine kleine Interpretation über meinen apsuluten Liebling Draco Malfoy. Wenn ihr Anmerkungen habt oder anderer Meinung seid, dann schreibt es! Kritik ist immer erwünscht (Natürlich auch positive)!!!  
  
Draco Malfoy  
  
Draco ist im selben Jahr wie Harry eingeschult worden und man könnte ihn als Verkörperung des bösen Buben ansehen, der jeden, der schwächer als er ist und die, die er als minderwertig ansieht terrorisiert. Er hasst Harry. Seit ihrer Begegnung im Zug. Dort bot Draco Harry seine Freundschaft bzw. Loyalität an. Harry lehnte ab. Er wollte sich nicht mit diesem Jungen abgeben, der ihm seit ihrer ersten Begegnung in der Winkelgasse unsympathisch gewesen war. Sie trafen sich dort bei Madame Malkins Umhänge für alle Angelegenheiten. Harry hatte sofort einen schlechten Eindruck von Draco, weil er ihm wie Dudley vorkam. Draco ist zudem ein Slytherin und als einer von ihnen, ist er nicht an der Freundschaft mit einem Griffindor interessiert.  
  
Lucius Malfoy, Dracos Vater, ist ein Beirat der Hogwarts-Schule für Herxerei und Zauberei. Er schreckt nicht davor zurück, andere Mitarbeiter zu bedrohen, um seine Ziele durchzusetzen. Zitat: Band 2 / S.345 / Zeile 7- 10 : ...Außerdem haben sie mir sehr merkwürdige Geschichten erzählt...etliche von ihnen glaubten offenbar, sie hätten gedroht, ihre Familien zu verfluchen, falls sie mich nicht beurlauben wollen." Zitat Ende.  
  
Im ersten Schuljahr verliert Neville sein Erinnermich und Draco hebt es auf. Dies geschiet in der ersten Flugstunde und Draco bringt Harry dazu, es ihm in der Luft abzujagen. Wahrscheinlich in der Hoffnung, dass Harry gesehen und von der Schule geworfen wird. Ersteres geschieht dann auch. Doch Harry wird nicht der Schule verwiesen, sondern für das Quiddithchteam von Griffindor ausgewählt. In gewisser Weise war es also Malfoys Schuld oder auch Verdienst (wie man es nun nimmt), dass Hary zum jüngsten Sucher seit 100 Jahren wurde und Griffindor zu vielen Siegen verholfen hat.  
  
Eigentlich kann man sagen, Draco hat keine Freunde. Nur Leute, die ihm gegenüber unterwürfig sind, wie Crabbe und Goyle und jene deren Loyalität er sich erkauft, wie zum Beispiel die Gunst des Slytherin Teames. Im zweiten Band wird Draco zum Sucher des Slytherins. Draco hatte wohl schon Flugstunden, bevor er nach Hogwards kam, daher ist er ein guter Flieger. Sein Vater hat dem ganzen Quidditchteam seines Hauses neue Besen geschenkt und zwar sieben brandneue Nimbus 2001. Dadurch hat er sich ins Team sozusagen eingekauft, auch wenn er nicht wirklich ein herausragender Spieler ist. Zitat: Band 2 / S.178 / Zeile 25-27: "Er schwebte ein paar Zentimeter über Malfoys linkem Ohr. Und Malfoy, ganz damit beschäftigt, Harry auszulachen, hatte ihn nicht bemerkt." Zitat Ende.  
  
Es ist ganz offensichtlich, dass Malfoy nicht nur eine natürliche Abneigung gegen Harry hat, sondern auch auf gewisse weise eifersüchtig auf ihn ist. Er würde, wie auch Ron, gerne mal so im Mittelpunkt stehen, auch wenn er es nie zugeben würde. Zitat: Band2 / S.66 / Zeile 6-12: "Wetten, das hat dir gefallen, Potter?", sagte eine Stimme die Harry mühelos erkannte. Er richtete sich auf und blickte in das Gesicht Draco Malfoys, der sein übliches hämisches Grinsen aufgesetzt hatte. "Der berühmte Harry Potter", sagte Malfoy, "kann nicht mal in eine Buchhandlung gehen, ohne auf die Titelseite der Zeitung zu kommen." Zitatende. und Zitat: Band 4 / S.761 / Zeile 28-31: "Schön", sagte Malfoy langsam, trat einen Schritt ins Abteil und sah sie mit hämisch gekräuselten Lippen an. "Ihr habt eine erbärmliche Reporterin gefangen, und Potter ist mal wieder Dumbledors Liebling. Ganz toll." Zitat Ende. Obwohl dieser Satz viel mehr Ironie beinhaltet, als noch der erste. Hier ist es wohl ehr ein Triumph über die Eifersucht.  
  
Hier folgt jetzt ein Zitat aus einem Lied der Ärzte, welches wohl sehr gut die Gefühle beschreibt, die Draco gegenüber Harry hegt: " Wenn ich dich sehe wird mir schlecht. Beim Gedanken an dich bekomm ich Ausschlag. Bitte spring doch aus dem Fenster. Ich steh dann unten und ich freu mich auf den Aufschlag. Was haben deine Eltern der Menschheit angetan, warum legst du dich nicht zwischen eine Straßenbahn. Du bist nicht zu ertragen, du bist so widerlich. Die Welt könnte so schön sein ohne dich!"  
  
Draco hat keine offensichtlichen Talente bzw. Eigenschaften, für die man ihn loben könnte. (Ich denke er ist ein recht guter Schüler, obwohl das im Buch nicht so deutlich wird.) Aber er hat diese wunderbar sarkastische Art sich auszudrücken und er ist unheimlich Schlagfertig. Das alles wird abgerundet durch diesen schwarzen Humor, der oft als Gleichgültigkeit abgetan wird. Zitat: Band 3 / S.86 / Zeile 5-7: "Hab gehört, dein Vater ist diesen Sommer zu etwas Geld gekommen, Weasley", sagte Malfoy. "Ist deine Mutter an dem Schock gestorben?" Zitat Ende. An Selbstbewusstsein fehlt es ihm ebenfalls nicht.  
  
Anscheinend ist er wohl auch ein Recht guter Schauspieler mit einem gewissen Hang zur übertriebenen ironischen Dramatik. Zitat: Band § / S.103 / Zeile 1-7: Als Harry, Ron und Hermine am nächsten Morgen zum Frühstück in die große Halle kamen, fiel ihnen zuallererst Draco Malfoy auf, der eine große Schar Slytherins mit einer offenbar sehr komischen Geschichte unterhielt. Während sie vorbeigingen, gab Malfoy eine drollige Vorstellung von einem Ohnmachtsanfall zum Besten und heimste dafür jolendes Gelächter ein. Zitat Ende.  
  
Im dritten Band wird er am Arm von einem Hippogreif namens Seidenschnabel verletzt, weil er ihn ein hässliches Scheusaal genannt hatte. Seinen Vater bringt er dazu, seine Position zu benutzen und den Hippogreif vor Gericht zu bringen. Seidenschnabel wird zum Tode verurteilt, worauf Draco mächtig stolz ist. Es macht ihm nichts aus, andere ins Unglück zu stürzen. Oft denkt man, es hätte gar kein Gewissen.  
  
Allerdings könnte man ihn als kleinen Schleimer bezeichnen. Zitat: Band 2/ S.276 / Zeile 4-8: "Ja, schon", sagte Malfoy hämisch grinsend. "Ich bin mir aber sicher, mein Vater würde für sie stimmen, Sir, wenn sie sich um die Stelle bewerben - ich jedenfalls werde Vater sagen, dass sie der beste Lehrer an der Schule sind, Sir - ." Zitat Ende. Wahrscheinlich wusste Draco nicht, dass Lucius Malfoy und Severus Snape nicht so gut befreundet sind, als es den Anschein macht. Genauso wenig, dass Snape damals als Spion für Dumbledore, also für die gute Seite gearbeitet hat. Aber Draco weiß wohl, welche Ziele sein Vater verfolgt und es sieht so aus, als wäre Draco derselben Ansicht. Zitat: Band 2 / S.234 / Zeile 1-4: "Tja, ...", sagte Malfoy, " glücklicherweise haben sie nicht viel gefunden. Vater hat ein paar sehr wertvolle Sachen für schwarze Magie. Aber zum Glück haben wir unsere eigene Geheimkammer unter dem Fußboden des Salons." Zitat Ende.  
  
Ich glaube allerdings nicht, dass Draco und sein Vater so ein Herz (wenn man bei Lucius von Herz sprechen darf) und eine Seele sind, wie es aussieht. Um es mit den Worten des Darstellers des Lucius Malfoy zu sagen: "Lucius Malfoy terrorisiert seinen Sohl, deshalb terrorisiert Draco andere." Wenn dies stimmt, dann haben wir wohl noch eine interessante Entwicklung Dracos anzunehmen, die in den nächsten Bänden erfolgen sollte. Bis zum vierten Band sieht es so aus, als wenn er auch den Weg seines Vaters einschlagen werden wird. Zitat: Band 4 / S.762 / Zeile 9f: "Du hast dich für die Verlierer entschieden, Potter! Ich habe dich gewarnt! Ich habe dir gesagt, du solltest besser darauf achten, mit wem du dich abgibst. Erinnerst du dich? Als wir uns im Zug trafen, auf der ersten Fahrt nach Hogwards? Ich habe dir gesagt, du sollst dich nicht mit so einem Pack abgeben!" Sein Kopf zuckte in Richtung Ron und Hermine. "Zu spät, Potter! Die sind die Ersten, die verschwinden, jetzt, wo der dunkle Lord zurück ist! Schlammblüter und Muggelfreunde zuerst." Zitat Ende.  
  
Die einzige Herzensregung habe ich im vierten Band gefunden. Dort hat Harry etwas über seine Mutter gesagt. Zitat: Band 4 / S.215 / Zeile 6-7: Malfoys bleiches Gesicht lief leicht rosa an. "Wag es bloß nicht, meine Mutter zu beleidigen, Potter." Man könnte dies als ganz natürliche Reaktion betrachten, doch bei Draco ist es eine wirklich große Gefühlsregung, abgesehen von Hohn und Spott. Hier wird klar, dass er wohl doch Gefühle hat. Ich persöhnlich glaube, dass seine Mutter ihm sehr wichtig ist und er sich seinem Vater gegenüber entweder verpflichtet fühlt oder Angst vor ihm hat. Vielleicht auch beides gleichermaßen.  
  
Jedenfalls teilt er die Abneigung gegen Muggel und Muggelstämmige Zauberer und Hexen seines Vaters. Hermine verabscheut er besonders. Zum einen wohl, weil sie so gut mit Harry befreundet ist, weil ihre Eltern Muggel sind und wahrscheinlich auch, weil es ihm nicht gefällt, dass so ein "Schlammblut" besser zaubern kann als er. Zitat: Band 2 / S.117 / Zeile 17-18: "Keiner hat nach deiner Meinung gefragt, du dreckiges kleines Schlammblut", blaffte er sie an. Zitat Ende.  
  
Draco lässt keine Gelegenheit aus, um den Menschen um sich herum klar und deutlich zu sagen, was er von ihnen hält. Zitat: Band 3 / S.148 / Zeile 5- 7: "Schaut euch doch mal seine Umhänge an", sagte Malfoy unüberhörbar flüsternd, wenn Professor Lupin vorbeiging. "Der zieht sich ja an wie unser alter Hauself." Zitat Ende. Zudem freut es ihn riesig, wenn jemandem etwas peinliches oder erniedrigendes passiert, solange es keiner der Slytherins war. Zitat: Band 3 / S.93 / Zeile 41-42: "Du bist in Ohnmacht gefallen, Potter? Sagt Longbottom die Wahrheit? Du bist tatsächlich ohnmächtig geworden?" Zitat Ende. 


End file.
